1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seek control method and apparatus for an auxiliary storage device in a computer system.
Recently, it has been required that an auxiliary storage device which stores a large amount of data and which is used as a virtual memory operates at a higher speed as a computer main frame operates at a higher speed. In order to meet this requirement, it is necessary to reduce an access time of the auxiliary storage device. In order to reduce the access time, it is necessary to carry out a seek control directed to reducing a seek time.